konizfandomcom-20200214-history
House of Kohleschmied
The House of Kohleschmied is one of the Noble Houses of Switzerland. It rules over the Duchy of Venice, a vast, populated, and fertile region of the Kingdom of the Swiss, from their seat at the Palazzo Ducale. The House was founded and is currently headed by Lord Jozef Kohleschmied - Duke of Venice and former Prime Minister of Switzerland. The House of Kohleschmied is vassal to only the royal House of Kroshbon. The House sigil is a knight's helmet atop a shield flanked by two storks. Their words are: "Prosperity through endeavor". History The House of Kohleschmied was founded in 1714 by Lord Jozef Kohleschmied after the death of his father and his forging of documents in order to join the Reicharmee of Habsburg, Austria. On paper, the House of Kohleschmied was painted as a minor noble house from Winterthur; however, in reality the sole member was Jozef. For nearly 25 years, the House would remain one largely in name only. In 1738, Jozef was named Duke of Zurich, elevating him to Lordship, and thus the House of Kohleschmied to Nobility. As Lord, Jozef presided over a complete modernization of the Kanton Zurich, transforming it into the leading economic power and financial center of the nation. His term as Prime Minister of Switzerland was characterized by the close coordination between him and the King. Their coordination turned Switzerland from a quiet confederation based on years of foreign rule and sleepy farm towns into an economic powerhouse. This newly invigorated House of Kohleschmied thrived under its neutrality during the numerous Anglo-Spanish wars, allowing Switzerland to trade with both sides of the conflict, and turning the microstate into one of the most prominent nations in Europe. Members Main line *Lord Jozef Kohleschmied, Duke of Venice and longest-serving Prime Minister of Switzerland. One of the founding fathers of the current Swiss state. **{Sir Wilhelm Kohleschmied}, his son. Heir to the Duchy of Zurich and Count of Lucerne. Noted for his command of the Zurich army during the War of the Sardinian Succession. Died of tuberculosis in 1750. **Sir Alexander Kohleschmied, his second son. Minister of Defense and Minister of State in the Cabinet of Lord Bailey Kroshbon in 1751. *Sir Harold Kohleschmied, his younger brother. Minister of Law in the Cabinet of Lord Azreel Wolfe in 1751. *{Sir Wilhelm "Grunt" Kohleschmied}, first cousin to Lord Jozef Kohleschmied. Died in 1748. **Sir Will Kohleschmied, his only son. Minister of Defense in 1751 and from 1759. **Lady Vixen Kohleschmied, his eldest daughter. Minister of Home from 1758-1759. **Lady Maggie Kohleschmied, his youngest daughter. Director of State from 1754-1759. Minister of Law from 1759. *Lord Gellert Kohleschmied, his younger brother. Prime Minister and Chief Advisor to King Alexander from 1759. **Lady Kate Kohleschmied, his wife. Minister of Home from 1751-1754, and Minister of State from 1754. Military strength The House of Kohleschmied controls Zurich, the second most populated Kanton of Switzerland. With nearly 1.4 million citizens, the House is able to raise 39,000 infantry, 5,000 cavalry, and 900 artillery, roughly half of the House of Kroshbon's military strength. However, the feared Alpen Guard, a 1,000 member regiment of the most elite Swiss troops, are also garrisoned in Zurich, bolstering the House's military strength. Category:Switzerland Category:House